Blinded
by Da Lovable Dude
Summary: What if the arrow hadn't quite sealed Inuyasha to the God Tree. What if he sat there for 50, waiting for someone to free him. What if that strange girl from his dreams comes, but he can't truly see her. Gotta better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. This is my first Inu fic but I ain't a new-comer to Inuyasha. This ain't my first fic either. Yes I know my grammar sucks. I DON'T accept flames! Constructive criticism is alright but if u flame me, I'm just gonna tell u ta shove it up your ass. 

****

Summary: Ok, Inuyasha's pretty much paralyzed when he gets nailed with Kikyo'sarrow. He's completely aware of everything that's goin on around him, he just can't really move, until the arrow is removed. That's a long time ta sit still. I can barely sit still long enuf ta type this thing. Expect some characters ta be a bit OOC sometimes. Especially Inuyasha He's gonna have some weird side-affects. If u can't guess what one of em' is, you're a dumbass. This is a Inu/Kag romance fic, and yes, I am a completely straight guy.

****

Blinded

Chapter 1

Have you ever heard the saying," It's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all"? I have. And its complete bullshit. If I could change one thing in the world it would have been to stop myself from meeting that bitch. The one responsible for my strange paralysis. The Miko that stole my heart, and then shoved an arrow through it. Even I don't understand how I'm still alive. Ha! Alive isn't quite the right word. I've been stuck to a damn tree for almost 50 years, unable to move or even open my eyes. 50 years. Do you know how long that is? That's 18,262.5 days. I would know, I've counted everyone of them. 50 years have passed, but for some reason, my muscles haven't deteriorated and my claws are still sharp. At least I think they are. I can't move them so I guess I wouldn't know. But staying in the dark for that long does wonders for your other senses. I can 'see' just as well now, with my other senses, than I could when I had my vision. I've almost developed a sixth sense of my own. I don't need my eyes to know what color something is. Or how beautiful the flowers are in the spring. I'm not ashamed to admit that some things are beautiful. Flowers can indeed be beautiful. The leaves in the autumn can be beautiful. The girl that I see in my dreams is beautiful. 

It's kind of funny to think that someone that is supposed to be dead can have dreams. I have but one. I want to meet this strange girl from my dreams. I know it sounds like some childish fantasy, but I can't help that. I also know that she's not just a dream. I've dreamt of her too often and in too much detail for her to just be a dream. I could trace every line of her delicate face. If I could, I would smile at how pathetically sappy that sounds. But I'm somehow drawn toward her. That is probably my sole motivator for staying alive. Now that's funny. Some girl that I've never seen (except in my dreams) is the reason why I've held on for 50 years. But I know that will change soon. I can feel the day drawing closer. I will meet her. I won't be pinned to this tree forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome groaned. She was already late for school, but she hadn't even left her house. Her worthless brother had let the cat wander into the well house and was too much of a coward to go in and look for it. And now here she was, trying to hide the fact that the dusty old well house was seriously creeping her out and the scratching noises that seemed to be coming from inside the well itself weren't helping. The well was of course sealed off, so she had convinced herself that it was simply her imagination.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kagome shrieked and nearly leapt out of her skin as she felt something brush against her leg. She was halfway across the well house before she realized that it was only the cat. " Buyo, you stupid cat, you scared the shit out of me! If you ever do that again I'm gonna barbeque your ass!" (yeah I know Kagome doesn't really cuss but if u read the summary at the top, which I know none of you did, then u'll see that some characters are gonna be OOC) Kagome began to breath deeply. It was only the cat. Buyo must have been responsible for the scratching noise too. The mystery solved, she turned to head back into the house. 

Then the well seemed to explode.

Things that could only be described as grasping tentacles wrapped themselves around her arms and pulled her backwards. Kagome could do nothing as the strange creature pulled her down the well. She braced herself for the impact of hitting the bottom…but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw some weird woman floating in front of her. _Wait a sec. Floating? What the hell?!_ It was only then that she noticed that she was floating in some strange blue…something. It was like a void, but there was light It was the weirdest thing she'd ever seen. The light seemed to becoming from the air itself. But that wasn't what she was really looking at. The woman before her had no legs. Instead, she had the body of a huge centipede. Her upper body was pretty normal except for the fact that she had and extra set of arms.

Currently both sets of arms were attached rather painfully to the each of Kagome's arms. The scary-as-hell woman in front of her was talking about something but Kagome was beyond listening. She only wanted to get away from this… this…demon. Kagome instinctively threw an arm out and suddenly felt a strange warm feeling surge through her and suddenly the demon in front of her was blown off of her so violently that one of its arms that was still gripping Kagome was ripped clean off. Kagome could at only gape in shock at what she had just done. She almost didn't even notice herself come to rest gently on the cold earth that made up the well's bottom. _What just happened? And why is it so bright in here? Did that demon destroy the well house?_

After some time, Kagome finally managed to pull herself out of the well…and almost fell straight back in. She was standing in a small clearing which appeared to be in the middle of a forest. _Oh damn. I am completely fucked._ Kagome was beginning to freak out so badly that she didn't even realize how bad her language was getting. She looked around desperately for any sign of her families home. Her heart leapt when she saw the God Tree (I'll prolly start usin the Japanese word for it once I learn how ta spell it right) towering above the rest. 

Kagome immediately took off through the brush toward it, somehow weaving in and out of the thick trees with out actually running in to any of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You have no idea how startled I was when she suddenly appeared in my forest from that well. I may have been no better than a blind man, but I knew without a doubt that there was a stranger in my forest. I knew it was her. It had to be. I can't exactly say I felt it in my bones as I can't even feel them. The scent I was picking up was the sweetest thing I'd ever smelt. A bit like cherry blossoms, actually. During my time pinned to the tree I'd grown an affection towards them. They were among the most beautiful things on the planet when they bloomed. And there unique scent was always worth waiting the entire year for. But the beauty of cherry blossoms were nothing compared to that of the girl that burst into the clearing that had been my home for the last 50 years.

I would love to say that I swept her off her feet, but since I probably appeared as dead as a door nail, I couldn't really do that. I was actually surprised she hadn't turned around and run. Most girls her age would. Being pinned to a tree by an arrow that was going through your heart wasn't the most attractive thing in the world. But as soon as I caught a good 'look' of her face, my coherent thoughts stopped. One word was flouting across my blank mind. Damn. I wasn't kidding about that sixth sense thing. I can't really explain how it works (meaning the author hasn't come up with a good way to explain it yet), but the young woman standing before me was easily the most beautiful thing I'd seen . Ever. I'd like ta say that I was only paying attention to her face, but I'd be lying. The strange skirt she was wearing was extremely short and I couldn't help but notice her shapely legs.

I was completely taken off guard when she slowly walked toward me. She was brave. If nothing else she was very brave. For all she new, she was approaching a corpse. She came a stop less than a foot away from me. She began to stretch and hand toward the top of my head. I held my breath. I knew what she was going for. My ears. 

I had learned early on that my ears were a source of great amusement. Any male that had tried to touch them was immediately killed. No hesitation. But females were a different story. Well, at least female _humans _were. I'd always had a soft spot for woman. I've never actually killed a human female before. Though now that I think about it, I would gladly kill Kikyo. But on the occasion that a human _female_ pet my ears. I had never enjoyed it. It was a pleasant feeling. 

Then she began to gently scratch them. I'm sure that if my body wasn't completely paralyzed I would have begun to purr. I'd never purred since I was a child, but I knew I still could. The feeling that this girl was producing was…well…amazing. Not really in a sexual sense, but it was an incredibly relaxing.

With a sigh the girl withdrew her hand. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. It had felt so good! I noticed her shoulders droop. I then heard her for the first time," How the hell am I going to get home?" Her voice was soft. I noted the depressed quality of it. I wanted to smile and try to comfort her. But at that moment a harsh voice cut through the silence.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

I was pretty shocked to see some of the village men standing at the edge of the clearing. It was hard to believe that someone could sneak up on me. Usually I knew everything that was going on in my forest, but at the moment I was a little preoccupied. I heard the girl suddenly give a small scream and bury her head into my chest as arrows thudded into the tree around us. Those asshole had shot at her! They could have killed her.

Bastards!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And for the first time in half of a century, the hanyou Inuyasha moved. The girl that was huddled against his chest didn't notice, but the village men did. It was the scariest thing they'd ever seen. None of them had been alive when the hanyou had been "sealed", but they had all heard stories about the evil hanyou that had killed the head priestess' older sister. 

If Kagome had seen it, she probably would have thought it was like some monster movie. Had she been looking she would have seen the dog-eared boy's eyes snap open and bare his fangs in a silent snarl. 

What really made the villagers turn and run was his eyes. Never had any of them seen more ferocious eyes. They were tinted with red and we aren't talkin blood-shot. The pupils themselves were beginning to have a poisonous looking green seep into them. Within seconds they were out of sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I barely noticed the village men turn and run. I really didn't care at this point. The girl was safe. But surprisingly, I wasn't thinking about her either. For the first time in 50 years I had moved. Not just moved, I had opened my eyes. It was only now that I was hit by the devastating truth. I had opened my eyes and seen nothing but darkness. All these years I had thought that the girl in my dreams would pull the arrow out of me and I would slowly open my eyes and the first thing I would see was her beautiful face with my own eyes. But now, my dream was crushed. Blown away by the horrifying fact that I was blind.

How'd ya like it. What did ya think of the first person parts? Tell me whether I should keep writing in third person or switch to all third person? I'm pretty happy with most of it. I didn't get as far as wanted to but oh well. Shit happens. Review and tell me what u think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people. Thanx for the reviews I guess. Since there's only four I'll respond to em. The ppl that didn't review can go ta hell.

****

Rain: Hell yeah! Thanx dude…or dudette...or whutever. Nice ta know SOMEONE likes the fic so far.

****

GothicElf: Yeah I agree with ya. Makin characters OOC is a hell of a lot funner anyway. 

****

Kaye: Naw, Kagome hasn't pulled the arrow out yet. Inu just got pissed cause the village dudes were shootin at her. Sorry if I didn't make it clear enuf. 

****

Dark Whispers: Thanx. I appreciate it. Yeah I thought the idea of a blind Inu was pretty cool. The whole idea of him bein aware of everything just kinda popped up when I started ta write it.

Yeah thas it. Any of u other ppl, feel free to review. 

****

Blinded

Chapter Two

I like to think I took being blind rather well. Some people may have broke down and started to cry. I didn't. I couldn't really. As the rage left me, so did my ability to move. My eyes slowly shut once again. Not that it really mattered. My eyes were completely useless now. Oh well. Life's a bitch. I've been blind for the last 50 years so why not be blind for the rest of my incredibly long life.

It was only after I was done with these depressing thoughts that I became aware of the trembling girl that was still pressed against me. I could feel some of my anger returning. Those men from the village would surely return with more. This time they'd probably make sure I was really dead. And they might even kill the girl for just being near me. Oddly enough, it was this second thought distressed me the most. I made a silent promise to myself to protect her in anyway I could. I'd waited so long to meet this girl and I wasn't going to let her die before I had the chance to at least speak to her. Of course, when your pinned to a tree your options are kinda limited. But my thoughts were steered away from this when I felt the girls gaze rest on my face. She musta been pretty confused as to why the villagers had run off. If only I could tell her to pull this fucking arrow out of me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome looked around, confusion evident on her face. One minute, there were arrows flying all around her, and the next she was watching those oddly dressed men run off into the forest. _I could have sworn I heard a growl just a second ago. Maybe there's some really dangerous animal near by._ She waited for several minutes, still with her head resting against the strange boy's chest. _I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm leaning on a dead guy! But…if he's dead, then why is he still warm? _ Kagome looked up into the boys face. She slowly reached a slightly trembling hand and lightly brushed the boys cheek. She froze…he was still warm! Moving even slower she pressed her ear as close to his heart as she could. She couldn't help but blush as she felt the solid wall of muscle that made up the boys chest, but she still found what she was looking for: a strong heartbeat. 

Gazing up into his face, she couldn't help but ask, more to herself than to the boy," Are you alive?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You have no idea how hard I tried to answer her. I strained every muscle in my body, trying to find some way to communicate to her that I was, indeed, alive. I fought with all my strength against the strange paralysis.

My ear twitched. That was all.

I felt my heart sink. There was no way I could tell her I was still alive. She probably didn't catch the small twitch. 

I heard a small gasp…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome couldn't believe it. He was alive! But her short elation was quickly over taken by confusion. Why couldn't he just answer her? Was he paralyzed? But if he was paralyzed then he should at least be able to open his eyes, right? And how did he get there anyway? How LONG was he there? Kagome could feel a headache coming on. _Too many questions. _

Looking up at the boy again, she decided to find a way to communicate with him. Even if all he could was twitch. "So you ARE alive." No answer. She sighed," Ok, when u want to say yes, twitch your ear. If you want to say no, don't do anything. Understand?"…Pause. Twitch. Kagome couldn't help but smile._ Those ears are SOOOOO cute!!!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I don't know how the hell I was gonna manage this. It was next to impossible to do it even once, let alone do it almost every time she asked him a question. 

I hear her ask if I understood her short speech. Now that I was only trying to move one puny ear, it was a little easier…But not much easier. I once again strained against those goddamn magical restraints that held me to the tree. My ear twitched again. 

I once again felt my heart fall. I couldn't do this. I was already pushin it. Hell, I wasn't supposed ta be able to move at all! The small act of twitching an ear was almost too much for me.

But then she smiled at me. I couldn't see it, but I could _feel _it. I could feel myself grow warm. Damn girl with her pretty smile. I guess I'll go as long as I can But she better pull this fuckin arrow out soon cause I ain't gonna wait _that _long.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome really didn't know where to start. "Um…can you move anything else?" It was stupid question. If he could move something else they probably wouldn't be using his adorable little doggy ears. And she was right. He didn't move. " I really can't think of anything else to ask you. At least nothing that could be answered with a yes or no. " She could see his ears droop a little. 

It gave her an idea, " Hey can I…uh…pet you ears again." No answer. Kagome sighed, a little downcast," I guess its probably pretty annoying huh. I bet it doesn't feel very good. I'm sorry for touching them earlier. I didn't-" The ear twitched. Kagome raised an eyebrow. " I don't understand. Do you mean that I _can _touch your ears?" Another pause. Then a twitch. Kagome couldn't help but notice that his twitches kept getting weaker each time he did it. 

Kagome began to gently scratch his silver doggy ears. They were very soft and oddly silky. It was kind of relaxing though. Especially with that rumbling sound coming from him. _Wait a sec! Oh my god, he's purring! _ " You're purring! That's so cute!!!!" The purring immediately stopped," Oh, please don't stop! I didn't mean to offend you at all!" She rubbed his ears a bit harder for emphasis. The purring gradually began to become louder once again. Kagome smiled again. She listened for a moment, pinpointing the exact spot the sound was coming from. She withdrew her hands and gently laid her head against his chest, giggling a bit as she felt the small vibrations. She really didn't really didn't realize what she was doing. She sighed, feeling very comfortable at the moment. She really didn't have a reason to be but she was. Who in there right minds would be comfortable laying against some guy with an arrow sticking out of his chest, while being lost in the middle of a dense forest. But she really didn't care. 

As she lay there, her thoughts lazily turned to the arrow that was in the boy. Reluctantly pushing herself off the boy, she gazed up at him again. " I bet that arrow is uncomfortable." Pause. Twitch. "Would it be ok if I pulled it out?" There was no pause this time. Kagome nodded," I bet it is." She reahed out for the arrow.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Kagome froze. She quickly whipped around and identified the source of the sound. Behind her there was elder lady, dressed in robes that reminded her of a priestess. Behind her, there had to be several dozen men, all dressed similarly to the men she had seen earlier and bearing bows with arrows already drawn. She took a step backward and felt herself once again press up against the boy behind her. Even in her fearful state she noticed that noise was once again coming from him. But this time it was coming from deep in his throat. It was astonishingly animalistic. She regarded him for a moment before the old woman began to speak again. Do ye not no of who you stand with?!" Kagome shook her head, never taking her eyes off the men with the bows. " Child! Ye stand next to the evil hanyou Inuyasha! Ye must get away!" When Kagome didn't move she said," Make haste child! If what the villagers said is true, he could be alive!"

Kagome still didn't move to step away. She looked behind her at the boy pinned to the tree. She saw that his ears had defiantly drooped and his mouth was almost curved down in a frown. "Inuyasha…that's your name?" His ears perked slightly at the sound of her voice and twitched. It was a small movement and she was sure no body else could see it. She gave him a small smile, even though she knew it wasn't possible for him to see it with his eyes closed. 

Kagome turned back to face the group standing before her, fire burning in her chocolate brown eyes. The way they were talking about the boy…Inuyasha… like he was some type of beast was pissing her off," I know damn well he's alive! The way I see it, he's been treating me a hell of a lot better than you people!" Well, he hadn't really 'talked' to her but they'd developed there own method of speaking. He'd even allowed her to pet his ears and lay against him. " All you people have done is shoot at me! So I think I'll take my chances with an evil hanyou instead of going with you!" She turned and once again reached for the arrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I couldn't believe it. No body has ever stood up for me! Ever! And here she was saying that she'd rather be with me than with people of her own kind! It was almost impossible to believe. You've probably guessed by now that my life has pretty much sucked ass. But I don't really think about it much anymore. I used to wonder why people looked at me the way they did. Why they made fun of me and laughed at me. But I eventually stopped caring. When I was on my own, anybody that made fun of me died. And I didn't even care. So you see why I'm so shocked that anyone, much less a human is standing up for me. But hey!

What else could I expect from the woman of my dreams. I would have smiled at how corny that sounded if I didn't suddenly notice the girls hand stretching towards the arrow in my heart. That was the first thing I noticed. The second was the sound of arrows being pulled back and being prepared to be released. The **_third _**thing was the giant centipede youkai that suddenly burst into my clearing.

I wouldn't have really cared if it headed for the old woman and her little band of men. But my heart froze in fear as it headed straight for the girl. I could breathe. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I could only 'watch' with my odd sense of 'sight'.

The girl proved to be far more nimble than I would have guessed and threw herself to the side in time to avoid being hit. Unfortunately, this left me in the path. 

The impact wasn't as bad as it could have been. I still had the wind knocked out of me, but I wasn't really harmed…I was still more concerned about the girl. The centipede youkai had picked itself up off the ground and had circled the around so that it was once again rushing the girl. Time seemed to freeze for me. This can't be happening to me! It can't! It won't! I WON'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The entire world seemed to tremble as the air was shattered by an incredible roar. Everything within several miles froze in fear. 

Inuyasha had awaken.

Hmmmmmm. It was ok. Not bad. A bit sappy but I could have made it worse. Hopefully u guys enjoyed it. And please…REVIEW THE DAMN FIC!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so fuckin sorry guys. School sux ass and I had so much homework. Thanx ta everybody that reviewed and told me ta get off my lazy ass.

If u don't want me to spoil something that happens in the anime, stop reading this A/N and go straight to the chap.

SPOILER!!!!!! GOOD NEWS KIKYO HATERS! The walking dirt mound finally dies…again. "Episode 124: Farewell, Beloved Kikyo" if ya wanna know. It ain't out in English (and prolly won't be for a REALLY long time) so if ya want it u gonna have ta get the dubbed version. 

****

Blinded 

Chapter 3

The rest of the world seemed to hold its breathe with Kagome. She really didn't have a clue as to what was going on. All she knew was that the boy…Inuyasha had just let out the most animalistic roar she'd ever heard in her life. It was a bit odd, but the roar hadn't scared her at all. She actually found it a little comforting. 

The villagers were a different story. All but the old woman had begun to back away, eyes wide in fear. The old woman just had an intensely grave expression on her face as she gazed at the figure that was pinned to the tree. 

Kagome's eyes slid over to Inuyasha. Or at least where he should have been. What the hell?! Where'd he go? I thought he couldn't move?! What the hell is going on?! She he frees himself and then just runs off! That asshole! Kagome's thoughts were cut short as another roar, though not nearly as loud as the first, rang through the clearing. Her attention snapped back to the centipede youkai that was again speeding toward her at an incredible rate. She instantly realized that it was too late to dodge. I guess this is it. Good bye Mama. Good bye Souta. Good bye Ji-chan. Good bye Inuyasha. She could only watch as the centipede reared up, ready to shred her to pieces. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting to feel the youkai ram her and begin to rip her limbs off of her. 

Instead, another ground-shaking roar shook the clearing and a red blur shot in front of Kagome, lashing out at the youkai with deadly claws. 

The youkai couldn't fully avoid the strike. There were now five deep gashes cut into its stomach. All five were bleeding profusely and didn't show any inclination of stopping soon. The youkai began shrieking at the lone boy that had halted her path towards her goal: The Shikon no Tama. "You worthless hanyou bastard! How dare you appose me!" 

Kagome felt feather soft hair brushing against her face. It made her smile. I must be in heaven. She opened her eyes. She found Inuyasha standing before her, with his back to her and his silver hair blowing gently in the wind. But if he's here then where's the- "You worthless hanyou bastard! How dare you appose me!" 

Kagome gasped as she saw the centipede youkai struggling to get to its many feet. She was completely shocked when she saw that it was seeping blood from several long and deep cuts in its stomach. The amount of blood that was pouring out of them was making her feel faint. She began to sway where she stood. She fell forward and grabbed onto the back of the red haori in front of her. She gripped it hard and buried and buried her head into the soft silver hair. 

Immediately she felt herself supported by two strong hands on her shoulders. She opened her eyes and stared at the chest in front of her for a moment and decided that it was as good as any other place to collapse. She gave a small sigh as she let gravity pull her forward and onto the guy in front of her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was in shock. What was I supposed ta do?! I mean, I didn't really have too many girls collapsing on me when I was alive, and to say that I had some when I was 'dead' was hilarious. I mean, here I was, an 'evil' hanyou that was as good as a corpse for the last 50 years, and all of a sudden, I'm free, and the same girl I've been dreaming about is lying on me.

I couldn't help but let out at a smile at the situation. Most people would be scared shitless with a huge youkai bearing down at them. Feh. I've seen worse. I've been through more than anything that this reject could throw at me.

I looked back down at the girl. Somewhere during the course of my thoughts, my arms had drifted down to her waste, holding her against me. I could feel my ear twitch as she began to whimper softly. Without really thinking about it, I began to whisper to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was drifting in darkness. Everything was numb and she couldn't budge. At the moment she didn't even want to. Despite the darkness, she was warm and secure. And there was a gentle voice whispering to her. She couldn't make out the words but they were comforting none the less. 

Something was slowly becoming visible through the darkness. A pair of glowing golden eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I could only watch as the girl slowly came around. I can't really blame her for fainting. Many humans would. Just another reason I'm glad that I'm not one. I don't harbor as much ill towards human as I used to. They are afraid of youkai, They have every right to be. I guess humans hate what they are afraid of. But not all youkai are murderers. Just most of them. And since I have youkai blood running in my own veins, I guess it makes sense for them to hate me too. But it just cause it's the most probable solution doesn't make it right. That was why I loathed the bastards every bit as much as they hated me. They didn't know me and they hated me. They never accepted me.

Then I met Kikyo. I thought's I'd finally found someone who accepted me. She certainly understood how it felt to be lonely. But they were two different types of loneliness. She had her village. Why she didn't socialize with them was her own damn problem . Her loneliness was self-induced. Mine wasn't. I was forced from any village I came to. I got tired of it and began to fight back. 

It was then that I realized that I was being watched. The girl had regained consciousness. I could _feel _her gaze on my face. She wasn't struggling to get out of my grasp so I didn't let go. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome stared. That's all she could do. This Inuyasha guy was completely zoned out. The villagers had stupidly tried to attack the youkai with their bows and frankly, they weren't doin' shit. They were fighting and most likely dying and he didn't even care. He was staring off into space, completely ignoring everything else. 

Then he seemed to snap out of it. His gaze flickered down to her face. But he wasn't really _looking_ at her. He wasn't focused on her eyes or anything. His eyes were a beautiful gold and were completely black. But the rest of his face was gently and he had a soft smile on his lips.

"You alright?" Kagome jumped. _Man he's got a sexy voice. _She blushed at her thoughts. It really wasn't time to think about the devastatingly handsome guy that was holding her. _I am sooo glad that my friends aren't here. _

"Yeah I'm alright. I just got kinda dizzy there. Sorry for fallin' on you. " 

He gave her another small smile," No problem." 

Kagome just stared into his eyes for the next few moments. They still hadn't lost that blank, unfocused quality and it was beginning to nag at her curiosity," Um…why are your eyes-- LOOK OUT." Kagome pushed against Inuyasha as hard as she could. She obviously startled him as he was knocked off balance and took a step backwards.

"What the-" Inuyasha happened to glance up and see the youkai flash past were he had been standing just a moment before. But it didn't appear that he was even the target in the first place. With an Inuyasha-free path, the youkai hit the girl hard, teeth sinking into the soft flesh on the side of her abdomen.

To her credit, Kagome didn't scream. She just stared in morbid fascination as the youkai tore her teeth from her side and sent blood spraying everywhere. Her blood. But amidst the bright red liquid there was something else. A small pink ball that sparkled in the dim light that filtered through the thick leaves above her. She fell to the ground and saw darkness creeping in on the edge of her vision. She desperately fought to stay conscious as she somehow managed to regain her feet. 

The ground shook again as yet another roar cut through the air. This time Kagome could see that it was indeed coming from Inuyasha. '_And it sounds completely real. Just like a real animals.' _ Inuyasha was baring his fangs at the youkai and snarling his rage at the full-demon in front of him. 

No other sounds came from the forest. The villagers were completely silent, content to just watch the hanyou and youkai battle it out. It was obvious that they planned to try and kill the victor. It made Kagome sick. The so called 'evil hanyou' was protecting her from this psychotic freak and they were just waiting to kill him when he was done with it. 

Kagome yanked her attention off of the villagers and put it on Inuyasha. He had stopped snarling and was glaring at the youkai the stood opposite of him. The air was so tense you could have cut it with butter knife. Kagome watched on fearfully, scared of what might happen to her silver haired protector. He was just standing there with a twisted smirk now appearing on his face.

Then he just…vanished. Kagome's eyes widened. He had been standing there less then a second ago. Then the cry," SANKON TESSUO" (how the hell do u spell that?) reached her ears along with a loud screech from the youkai. Kagome's jaw fell open. Her eyes registered that Inuyasha had reappeared in front of the centipede and was now ripping it to pieces. His claws were cutting through the youkai's skin like it was foam. Chunks of the youkai began raining down upon the clearing. And through it all, Kagome could still see Inuyasha's claws flashing as they unnecessarily shredded the rest of the demon's body. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I can't lie. It felt REALLY good to feel my claws digging into bare flesh again. This youkai was a pushover. No challenge at all. But fighting blind was one of the strangest experiences I've ever had. It seems that either the time I spent pinned to the tree or the arrow that pinned me there as giving me some interesting new abilities. I still can't actually see, but I've been in this clearing for 50 years. I know every blade of grass, every rock and tree that surrounds it. It was like I used all of them to tell me where the youkai was. Using there primitive perceptions to tell me where it was moving. My already sensitive senses have increased incredibly. I could hear animals fleeing the area several miles away. And what was odd is that the sounds that were closer and louder didn't really pain me. I can smell its shock at my speed, its agony as I tear it to pieces, its peace as it dies. 

And I could _feel_ where on my body it had been focused. I could _feel _its attention narrowed on my lower abdomen, wanting to rip out the organs there and wait for me to bleed to death. It was like I was inside its mind, seeing what it wanted to do before it did it. And as I finished with the remains of its corpse, I could feel the villagers attention on me, their sent permeated with fear. I could feel the girl's gaze settle on me. She wasn't afraid at all. Maybe a little disgusted but not afraid. 

Then her attention turned to something on the ground. My abilities were still too new for me to know exactly what it is but it was small. And round. And now that I wasn't focuses on the youkai I could feel it beckoning to me.

My breath caught in my throat. There was only one such thing that emitted a call like that. But it was destroyed with _her _body. I could feel the old hunger returned. I had thought I had come to terms with my being a hanyou when I was pinned but the very thing that could change that was lying in the grass before me, calling to me. 

Calling to me with the seductive power of the Shikon no Tama. 

I'M SO SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!!!! I'll try REALLY hard to update faster. But u gotta review if I do. Thas the way it goes so DEAL WITH IT!!!! (sorry it was still kinda short.)


	4. Chapter 4

I am so fucking sorry. I took a seceral week vacation ta Africa on a safari. And while I returned to the US all the stitches I had in my hand made it a bitch ta type. But it is nice ta know that ya'll like my fic so far. And **Kenkaya**? That was the longest fuckin review I've ever seen! Woah! And thanx for the info on the other "Inu's blind' fic. I read it and it kicked ass. Read yo fic too. It was so awesome. Aight I'm done. 

****

Blinded

Chapter 4

~~Inu's POV~~

I heard the rustle of the girl's clothes as she picked up the Shikon no Tama. I could smell her blood on it and with a start I realized that it most of come from her when the youkai, whose remains were STILL raining from the sky, had gotten hold of her. I could feel every fiber in me telling me to go rip it out of her hands and become a full youkai. Obviously my time on the tree didn't help get rid of my desire to turn into a real demon. 

I took a step towards her. I sensed her gaze shift from the pink sphere in her hand to me. She must have read my face or something because she said," Do you want this? It's the least I can give you for saving my life."

I couldn't believe this girl! Did she not know what this jewel was capable of? She could keep it for herself and become a very powerful person. But no, she was perfectly willing to give it to me. I was vaguely aware of that old hag Keade yelling at her to not give it to me but we both just ignored her. I reached a hand out. It came within several millimeters of the jewel before an image stabbed itself deep in my brain and I jerked my hand away and clutched my head. 

The image was horrible. I saw myself standing in a burning village with corpses piled all around me. Blood was dripping from my claws. I looked different as well. My eyes were a burning red and my claws and fangs had both grown longer. And I was smiling! A predatory grin was stretched across my face.

I began to breathe heavily. The pain in my head began to slowly fade but the image remained. I shook my head, trying to clear my head of the violent picture. Not the smartest thing to do with a headache that was trying its best to split my forehead open. I couldn't hold in a groan of pain and my knees nearly buckled.

I felt a small hand rest on my shoulder," Are you ok?" The pain vanished. Even through my clothing, I could feel the coolness soothing away my pain. I took her hand in mine and held it for a second.. Being that I was still blind and I wasn't used to my new senses I didn't notice the blush that crept onto her face. But after a moment, I let her hand go. The pain returned instantly and I tightly gripped her hand again. This was to fucking confusing. 

I finally realized that she was beginning to grow uncomfortable," Sorry." I grunted out," I don't know what the fuck just happened." I still hadn't released her hand yet. I brought it in front of my face and sniffed it. She immediately jerked it back.

"Um…W-what are you doing." I had moved forward and was now sniffing again. This was the nicest thing that had gone through my nose in a LONG time. She was defiantly human, but there was something that was just off about her. 

" You're a miko aren't you." I didn't get a response. Then it hit me. My face was so close to hers that I could practically feel the heat rising off of her burning face. I couldn't hide the smirk that fought its way onto my face. Its nice ta know that the woman you've been dreaming about actually finds you a t least a little attractive. 

She must have seem my smirk cause she scowled and said," What are you staring at me?!"

My smirk instantly disappeared. It wasn't that I was hurt by what she said. I actually found it pretty humorous. It was the realization that I couldn't stare at her even tough I wanted to. Oh sure I could _feel _her there, but I couldn't actually see her. Now that I wasn't pinned to one spot, my perceptions of what was going on around me had dimmed considerably. I knew she was beautiful just from my dreams but I'd never be able to see her. And if I wanted a chance to mean anything to her, I'd have to seriously watch my behavior. I didn't want her to hate me just cause I had to act like an asshole. I've obviously wizened up a bit. There's not really much to do when you're completely immobile for 50 years. 

" Sorry, don't get all offensive on me. Besides I wasn't really staring. I can't even see you." My ears drooped. Now she was just gonna think I was some type of freak. A pathetic blind hanyou. Not a very good combo.

~~Kag's POV~~ 

Kagome was…confused. Just a moment ago he had been sending her a smirk that was making her go weak in the knees and now his adorable ears were getting all droopy and he was looking at the ground in shame. 

Not being able to resist the urge to pet his ears, Kagome stretched a hand out and began to rub them yet again. She couldn't stifle a small giggle. They were SO soft! And they were just begging to be petted. 

The moment her hand touched his ears he tensed. He must REALLY hate people touching his ears. But the fact that he was letting her touch them all she wanted brought another blush to her face. She hoped he didn't see it which reminded her of what he'd just said," What do you mean? I'm standing right in front of you." He still didn't look up, If anything his ears drooped even more," Inuyasha , what's wrong?" 

That brought his head up. He had a sort of sad smile on his face and he asked," I still don't know your name."

She gave him a mock glare," Its Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, but don't try to change the subject. Why are you so sad?"

"I'm blind." His ears were now laying flat against his skull and he had his eyes closed as though he was expecting her to blow up at any time.

Kagome clapped a hand to her mouth," Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Please don't be mad at me." 

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and his jaw fell," W-why would I be mad at you! You're the one that should be angry."

"Why should I be mad you?"

"Cause I'm just a freak. A worthless blind hanyou. And I've been touching you!"

Kagome just stared. How could he think that low of himself," How can you say that?! Look at what you did that monster! And your blind! That's incredible! You slaughtered that thing and you couldn't even see it! I think your amazing!" 

The next thing Kagome new she was pulled into a huge bear hug. She blushed every shade of red imaginable and probably invented a few more. Her blush only deepened at the words he spoke to her," I had dreams about you. While I was pinned to the tree. I've been there for fifty years dreaming about a beautiful girl that I knew I'd meet some day. Your even better than in the dreams." (That's gotta be the corniest shit I've ever written.)

_Damn that's the best pick up line I've ever heard. And he sounds completely serious. I've NEVER had a guy say something like THAT to me. Well…Hojo doesn't really count. Inuyasha sounds way better. _Kagome couldn't really think of anything to say in return. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped away from her and the sound of low chuckling reached her ears. She turned and saw the old lady from before walking towards them. She tensed but relaxed almost as quickly at the small smile on the woman's face. "Well, it would appear that Inuyasha has gotten quite soft during his imprisonment. I've never seen him like this. Why the change Inuyasha?" 

Kagome turned to see a blushing Inuyasha glaring at the old woman," Shut up Keade-baba."

Kagome looked between the two in obvious confusion. Just a second ago the woman was telling her to stay away from Inuyasha and was calling him an 'evil hanyou'. Now she was smiling gently at the two of them and teasing him like they were old friends. " You two know each other?" 

Keade turned to her," Not exactly. I was just a little girl when Inuyasha was sealed to the tree by my sister, Ki-"

"Don't even say that bitches name." Inuyasha suddenly snapped. His sightless eyes were flashing red every couple of seconds. 

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha calmed down at the sound of his dream girl's worried voice. He turned to Keade," If you don't want me to kill you, then I suggest that you don't ever speak of her again."

Kagome paled slightly. Ok, so he was a little on the violent side. At least he was gentle with her. And Keade didn't seam to take him to seriously either because that small knowing smile that all elderly women seem to possess stay firmly in place. " I understand Inuyasha. You are most merciful for sparing us--"

"Don't play on my ego ya old hag. I'm not stupid. What you don't know is that I was fully aware of everything that was going on around me. I know about all the nasty things that 'the evil Inuyasha' does to kids when they stay out after dark."

Kagome tried to stifle a giggle. It was too funny. The whole town was still petrified of this boy in front of her. '_I bet kids tell each other scary stories about him on camp outs.'_ She remembered all the times she and her friends tried to make each other piss their pants with scary ghost stories.

Keade didn't even attempt to hide her amusement," It would appear that you have grown wiser as well as developing a soft spot for this young girl--"

"SHUT UP!"

"--so I will allow you to stay in the village."

"Feh. Last time I checked this was called **_Inuyasha's _**Forest. But that'll get those idiotic villagers off my ass, so I guess I'll stay. Can't let any more youkai move in on my territory."

Kagome was back to looking between them in confusion. Now she was asking him to stay in her village. Wait a sec. Village? Now that she was thinking about it, where the hell was Tokyo?! This entire area should have been part of the huge city. And surely she would have heard about something as big as a very attractive boy pinned to a tree by an arrow. And who used arrows anyway?! "Um…Keade?"

"Yes child?"

"Where's Tokyo?"

"Tokyo? I've never heard of a village called Tokyo. Is that where ye hail from?"

"It's not a village. Come on! How can you not have heard of Tokyo?! Huge city with big skyscrapers! Any of that ringing a bell?"

Inuyasha butted in," What's a skyscraper?"

Kagome only stared at him for a few seconds before she abruptly sat down.," What year is it?"

"Years? Nobodies counted years since the wars started." ( I have no idea if that's true. I don't even know if they kept track of years back then.)

Realization dawned on Kagome. "Oh…my…God…" And she did the thing any normal girl would do upon finding out that they had just traveled back a few centuries in time. She fainted

That right there is 2000 words even. Just thought that was kinda cool. I ain't done yet. What type of an asshole would I be if I made u wait so long and then make some short ass chapter.

Kagome awoke to hear to hushed voices. She remained still and pretended to be asleep. She identified one voice as Inuyasha, and the other as the old woman, Keade. 

"Don't be stupid Keade-baba. She's not from another village. Weren't you listening? She asked what year it was. That means she didn't know. And when you spoke of the wars she fainted. I should kill you for that by the way."

"I'm surprised Inuyasha. That's quite a deduction. Ye intelligence has improved greatly."

"You sayin I was stupid ya old hag?!"

"Keep ye voice down Inuyasha. She is still sleeping. There is another thing that surprises me. I do not understand why you are so attached to this girl. She is far to young for ye to have known before you were sealed."

The voices grew even quieter, and Kagome strained her ears to hear what they were saying," Do you know what it's like Keade? To be hounded and persecuted wherever you go. Just because I'm not human. And just because I'm not a true demon. A hanyou. A god damn half breed. After years of that I thought I finally found someone that accepted me…feh…apparently not. Then I had dreams. I saw her Keade. I saw Kagome. But I was scared. What is she didn't accept me? What if she was like everyone else? At first I feared that it was probably true. But I kept dreaming. And now she's here. And she doesn't care. After all these years I've found someone that likes me for me. I don't want her to go. Ever."

Kagome's mouth was wide open. She was torn between an incredible sense of sorrow for the boy and a fierce embarrassment that came from his words. This was exactly the type of guy any girl would dream of. 

She closed or mouth and listened again," That was beautiful Inuyasha. "

"Shut up."

Kagome chose that moment to push the mat aside and step out into the sun. Keade immediately began inquiring as to how she was feeling while Inuyasha only turned away with a small smile on his face. 

Unknown to Kagome, Inu had been fully aware that she had been listening. His senses were sharper then ever and he'd know from the moment her heart beat had begun to pick up that he could use this. Oh yes. This girl was definitely never leaving him.

Yeah yeah I'm sorry for the wait. But hey. School sux. I fucked up my arm over Christmas which sucked ass and I've been busy as hell. And I'm lazy. Next chap should prolly be out faster. I hope.


End file.
